Impmon's Secret Admirer
by ClockworkScales
Summary: Season 3: Tamers. Impmon has been given a gift from a secret admirer. He goes to figure out who it is from, resulting in Digimon hi-jinx for all involved.
1. A Secret Admirer?

_A/N: I wanted to write a Impmon/Renamon fic but this is going to include a lot of strange Digimon hi-jinks and I want you all to be a part of it. :) I only had the motivation to write a small opening chapter but ideas are bubbling in my head and I'm bound to continue it soon. Enjoy. (Also, I noticed italics for the A/N is easier on the eyes than bold... what do you think?)_

* * *

Impmon woke with a start. He had heard a rustle at the window.

Jumping off the pillow at the end of Mako's bed, he jostled over to the windowsill, his eyes wide and alert. He picked up the picnic basket that had appeared there, reaching with his trembling red gloves and bringing it to his chest. He sank down against the wall and noticed a note folded and taped to the top of the basket. His name printed on it.

'Either I'm dreaming or somebody's sent me a present,' Impmon said in awe, and opened the lid. The basket was filled to the brim with delicious bread and pastries. A tantalizing aroma reached his nostrils and Impmon slowly shut the lid and unclipped the note, unfolding it. The message within had been printed from a computer, making it anonymous.

_Dear Impmon,_

_This basket is a token of my appreciation for you. Enjoy the bread._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer xxx_

'Wha-?' Impmon gasped, his cheeks tinging pink as he flipped the note over looking for more information. 'Who in the heck would send me this?' He paused and stared at the gift with large eyes. 'Oh my god, I don't believe it.'

He picked out a scrumptious looking croissant and took a bite out of it. It was warm, soft, fresh, and had a mouth-watering buttery taste. As he ate he wondered who could have given him such a gift, his eyes watering slightly.

'Who could it be?'

He looked at the cartoon-themed clock hanging on the wall. It was two o'clock in the morning.

'Who goes out at two o'clock in the morning to deliver treats?' Impmon stood suddenly and jumped out the window. The Digimon climbed onto the cool-tiled roof and stared out at the rest of the neighborhood. 'Well, whoever it is... they're gone now.'

He leapt back into Mako's room and sat back down in front of the basket, reading the note again.

'Somebody _loves_ me!' he crooned, hugging the letter to his chest. A split second later he pulled it away and stared at it in disgust. 'Wait, Impmon, you stupid Digimon. This could be a trick! This could be from one of those Digi-kids you know so well,' he stared at the printed letters in revulsion, as if the message held the contents of a Numemon-infested sewer. 'I doubt a Digimon would know how to use a freaking computer, even though we're made of data!'

Breaking his outburst was the child sleeping in the room. Mako mumbled incoherently before rolling over and continuing to drool on his pillow, snoring as he did so. Impmon's anger ceased. He ate some more of the bread while his mind raced, lulled into quiet determination to find his secret admirer. When he did, he was going to deal with them the Impmon way. He snapped his fingers.

'Bada-boom!' Impmon cried, laughing as he shot a fireball at the bun in his hand. He crunched into the now-toasted bread and glanced at the basket again, his grin failing. 'But even so,' he lay back against the floor and sighed, his arms falling limply by his sides. 'I've never had a secret admirer before…'


	2. Interrogations and kisses?

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter together! I've just started school and I'm moving house soon and... well, excuses won't keep you guys happy, will it? whoever you are. Anyway... I hope you like it. I found it a little amusing, and Impmon is particularly fun to write. ... Enjoy..._

* * *

Impmon leapt through the window of Takato's bedroom with little forethought to what he would find there. Takato was in the middle of changing for school and as he heard Guilmon say, 'Oh hey it's Impmon!' he shoved his shirt over his undershorts, his cheeks bursting a bright pink.

'Hey Impmon if you're going to barge in on people you might as well show some common courtesy!' the boy said indignantly. Impmon was a few steps ahead and he covered his eyes with his gloves so Takato could finish changing.

'I never wanted to see that anyway… too much if ya ask me,' Impmon peeked through his fingers to see Takato fully dressed and creeping out of the room. 'Hey! Wait right there, you dunderhead! I have something to ask you!'

Takato's head appeared in the doorway and he said, 'I'm sorry, Impmon but I really have to get to school or I'll be late.'

'Lemme talk to you on the way then.'

Impmon clawed his way up the young teenager's backback and sat on it, facing behind him and wrapping his arms around his head so he could sit back and relax.

'Fine, all right then, just try not to move your mouth so much.'

'Fine!'

As Takato left, Impmon saw a glance of his parents' shop and he scented a heavy whiff of freshly baked bread.

'So, Takato,' Impmon said once they had began a steady pace down the empty street. 'You live in a Bakery, don't you?'

'Well, you did see, didn't you?'

'Yes I did see!' the Digimon retorted angrily, turning around and raising a fist but pulling it back and sighing, staring at the footpath disappearing into the distance. 'Sorry about that, kid. I just… You do deliveries, don't you?'

'No, not normally,' Takato's voice floated behind. 'Normally people come here and just buy bread… I mean, that's how bakeries normally work…'

'Yeah… Yeah I guess,' Impmon said. 'Where's that big-headed dinosaur, anyways? Is he still living in that park?'

'If he hasn't run away,' Takato chuckled. 'Yeah he should be, why do you ask?'

'Well, no reason… just making chit chat…' he paused. 'Actually, kid, I have something to ask…'

'Yeah?'

'Well, er,' Impmon clasped his hands together nervously, his cheeks burning red. 'You wouldn't have…'

'What?'

'You wouldn't have… you wouldn't have sent a picnic of bread out anywhere would you?'

'What? I don't know what you're talking about.'

This simple statement irritated the Digimon; it was the type of tone… it was too casual.

'I'll cut to the chase; you didn't happen to send me any gift did you? Not a kid like you? Because last night I was given a picnic basket of bread as a gift and I intend to find out who sent it!' Impmon pulled at Takato's hair, making him yelp "Ouch!" but Impmon continued. 'It wasn't that little Digimon of yours was it... Guilmon? Or was it the rabbit? That green rabbit? Or was it somebody I don't know?'

Takato tore Impmon off his head and held him in front of him like a stuffed toy, his hands underneath the Digimon's armpits. The purple creature's eyes grew wide at the sight of his face. It was flushed, and angry; Impmon winced and tried to get away.

'Let go of me you stupid stick of a human!'

He wriggled and squirmed but Takato held him best he could. All of a sudden Impmon saw a flash of red and he turned his head suddenly, surprised, at the sight of Guilmon. The red dinosaur held its head high and confused, like a baby dog sniffing for food.

'Takato!' Guilmon's voice called, leaping forward cheerfully. 'I thought I heard you; I thought you were in trouble so I came to help.'

'Oh, thanks Guilmon,' Takato said, his face full of gratitude, 'but it's nothing to worry about; it's just Impmon.'

'_Just_ Impmon? Who do you think you're talking to?!'

More attempts to escape the Tamer's grasp.

'He doesn't look very happy,' Guilmon observed, pressing his face to Impmon's and giving his tummy a poke. Impmon dropped out of Takato's hands and onto the ground, moving two feet away from the Tamer and Digimon. He turned to face them with a cruel type of determination on his face; a sick grin spreading across his face.

'You! Big baby,' Impmon directed, pointing at Guilmon, whose ears fell.

'I'm not a baby… Am I, Takato?'

'Of course not, boy.'

'It wasn't you, was it?' Impmon accused, his finger jabbing aggressively in Guilmon's direction, turning to face him like a careful attacker. 'You didn't send me any gift did you, Guilmon? You wouldn't do such a thing, would you? You don't wanna kiss me do you?'

'Kiss?' Guilmon queried, cocking his head to the side. 'Takato-mon, what's a kiss?'

'Oh, er, it's…' Takato began, but Impmon cut him off.

'A kiss is something you do with somebody you like… or _love_,' Impmon said maliciously. 'But I don't suppose you sent me that card because it was written by somebody with appropriate English skills! So it could have been you, Mr Takato-mon Sir, you could have written it for him. Unless you know if anybody else sent it?'

'Impmon, chill out for a sec,' Takato eased, kneeling down to the Digimon's level and waiting a few beats before speaking. 'Look, I don't really know what you're talking about, but I don't think making random accusations is really going help anyone here.'

Guilmon nodded in agreement and Takato stood and put his hand on its head.

'I think if there's something you want to say to us, Impmon, you ought to say it properly. I know you're a good guy, I've seen it. And you were acting perfectly normal, well, nice, when we got back from the Digiworld and defeated the D-Reaper. The thing is that whatever has been sent to you seems to have wired you up for some reason… and I don't entirely understand why. How about explaining the situation to us properly, huh, Impmon?'

Takato smiled warmly and Impmon blushed.

'Why are his cheeks going red, Takato? I know that happens to you when people walk in on you when you're not wearing anything, or if Jerry says something particularly nice to you. I've never seen it happen to Impmon before… what does it mean?'

Guilmon sniffed Impmon and the purple Digimon slyly moved away from it; it tickled his fur.

'Well, maybe Impmon could tell us,' Takato sat on the pavement against a fence and Guilmon sat next to him. They were a ready audience for Impmon's tale, and he was ready to tell it… after a few awkward moments and a small cough, that is.

'Well, er, I'm sorry about being so rude,' Impmon began, his face getting redder by the second. 'It's just I'm trying to find … er… out… er… see somebody gave me a gift last night – this morning – and it was unexpected. There was a note too, it was a luh - love note,' at this Impmon scratched the back of his head and stared at the ground, his voice croaky and mumbling like only the shy and embarrassed have. 'And since it came from a bakery – with items from _your_ bakery – I assumed you had sent it, or knew more about it… so I came to you first.'

Impmon finished and looked at Takato.

'Well, not to worry, Impmon, because it was neither of us,' Takato said, laughing suddenly, a little relieved and a little amused. 'Actually, yeah, Henry came to pick up some bread I made late last night; he said he needed to give it to someone…' He smiled wrly. 'Maybe Henry gave it to you?'

The purple Digimon's blush disappeared. 'Gimme a break! Henry gave it to me? That smarty pants? That –' He stopped and faltered, losing steam. 'I just don't understand… is this some kind of trick? A joke?' he frowned and stared at his hands. 'For the first time in my life, somebody gives me a love note; I have a secret admirer… and it's a joke?' he stopped. 'It can't be true! The letter was real; I know it was! I need to know who sent it to me.' He stared at Takato suddenly. 'Do you know where Henry lives, or where he goes in the day? He goes to your school doesn't he?'

'He does,' Takato said, and then he suddenly leapt to his feet, horror filling his features. 'Oh no!'

He suddenly went to run but turned suddenly at Guilmon and Impmon.

'Guilmon, do you know your way back?'

'Sure I do, Takato-mon. I'll go back right now… just wait a second~!

Guilmon suddenly ran towards his Tamer and pulled himself up so his claws were resting on his shoulders.

'Guilmon, what are you doing…?'

'Just stay still...' it instructed.

Then Guilmon pressed his lips to Takato's and the Tamer jumped back in alarm, waving his arms around stupidly. 'GUILMON!'

Impmon stared, his mouth lolling open. Then he burst out laughing.

'Guilmon, what was that for?' Takato rubbed his lips, feeling Guilmon's saliva slipping onto his arm. 'How is it you could kiss me when five seconds you didn't know what it was?'

'I remember Jerry doing it to you, Takato, and it's because Jerry loves you,' Guilmon explained innocently. 'I remember Kazu saying it was a kiss and I remembered it, Takato!'

'Guilmon,' Takato moaned. 'You're not supposed to kiss me, you're my friend.'

'But Impmon said people can kiss their friends.'

'Some people do but… Aahhhh! Guilmon, it's not right, it's like…'

'But Takato-mon, I love you.'

Guilmon just didn't get it, Takato sighed. But since he was innocent he didn't make it so bad; just a simple mistake. He looked the Digimon in the eye, fondly.

'I love you too, Guilmon, but kisses are meant to be between people and people… not people and Digimon,' he grinned sheepishly. 'That would be like beastiality or some sort of Digi-bestiality; but either way, it's not supposed to happen. Especially more than a kiss, Guilmon. Those are between lovers, not friends. Understand, boy?' He gave Guilmon a pat on the head. Impmon laugher became more pronounced and he hit his fists against the pavement, his eyes streaming.

'You two are priceless!' he said, sitting up and wiping a tear from his eye. 'Ah, Guilmon, you really are a baby. But don't worry, it's simple things like this that will help you learn…' he turned to Takato suddenly. 'No offense, Takato, I know you're a good guy, and I know this here dinosaur is too – well, good Digimon, anyway… but you two… wanna know my _honest_ opinion? I reckon the two of you would make a good couple.'

Takato choked back his indignance and said between bared teeth, '_Impmon!_ I. Have. A. Girlfriend.'

'I know!' Impmon said, leaping to his feet. 'But it doesn't change that you two would look cute together, y'know what I'm saying?'

He gave Guilmon a nudge to the ribs and Guilmon giggled in spite of himself.

'But Impmon; it's –'

'I know perfectly well what it is! But it doesn't mean I have to agree with it. Sure, you humans can love one another and give each other affection, but it comes to Digimon… you're either killing us, enslaving us or ignoring us. Or being friends with us. I'm not saying I'm like that, but if you people can be friends with us, why can't it be possible that we can be more than that? I mean, look at us; look at us Digimon. We're not stupid, we can communicate. Even the ones that can't talk can use body language. Y'know what I'm saying, Takato-mon? This world is a load of Digi-poop, and it's stupid ignorant things like this that keep people apart from each other… because out there, I'm certain of it… there's some Digimon who wants to be more than a friend with their partner, and the partner wants it too! If not now - then there will be. There's just so much humans hide, and for a world which says they're full of love and acceptance, there sure is a lot of misunderstanding and ignorance… and hate,' Impmon looked back at the Digimon and Tamer, suddenly looking alarmed and confused at his sudden outburst. 'Holy Gatomon, did I really just say all that? I ought to be leaving you numbskulls to go school or the park or whatever… Thing is,' Impmon turned to look at them fully now, his arms wide in the buoyant sunshine. 'You humans and your world of love and acceptance isn't all it's cracked up to be and – Ahh, _forget it__!_ I'm going to go find that Henry fellow and see if he or Terriermon sent that stupid gift because as far as I'm concerned… if it's a joke it's an insult to my intelligence!'

As Impmon stormed away Guilmon and Takato stared after him. Takato looked confused and stunned, while Guilmon looked a bit worried. He turned to his Tamer and pressed his claw to his thigh.

'Takato-mon, has Impmon gone crazy?'

Takato watched Impmon's determined strides and swift arm movements, then adjusted his backpack and looked down at the Digimon. 'I think he's out of his head... but I don't think he's crazy,' Takato looked after the purple creature, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

'Guilmon... I think he might have a point.'


	3. Another gift

_A/N: Some Impmon/Renamon fluff (though communication might be a bit more appropriate)... You're welcome. This is where the fun really begins and Renamon and Impmon's relationship really starts becoming well... not completely ignored. It may seem a bit sudden, but you've been expecting it, haven't you? Anyway, more explaining or whatever coming soon. See ya 'round! :D_

* * *

Dark clouds hovered blatantly across the Tokyo sky. The tall buildings and shops lit the streets with warm orange lights, flitted with yellow, blue and green. The crowds moved across the path below like ants, boisterous and excited. As a thundercloud boomed above a flash of lightning forked the sky, a small scream issuing from below, no doubt from a frightened child. Impmon looked down past banners and signs to the mingling cluster below. _Humans…_

He sat on the light pole high above the city, the dark cool air brushing across his fur, making him shiver. He lit a flame with his finger and held it in front of his eyes, staring at it. The Digimon hung its legs over the side of the metal pole and brushed away a spider, wondering if somewhere out there, his secret admirer could hear him.

_If you're out there_, Impmon thought wistfully. _Why don't you show yourself?_

There was a swift whooshing noise Impmon knew all too well and he was grateful to hear it. A fox tail tickled underneath his nose as it slithered around to crouch in front of him, its large eyes staring at him, purple markings underlining them.

'Renamon,' Impmon whispered. 'Ah, Renamon,' he sighed and looked up to the sky, flopping his arms by his sides, 'you wouldn't happen to know who this secret admirer was would you?'

Renamon didn't say anything, only stared at him. Then, the creature rose silently and gracefully and knelt in front of the Digimon, paws on her knee. The fox was bemused.

'Impmon,' Renamon said in a silky voice, a smirk hidden beneath her muzzle. 'I suppose guessing games never were your strong point.'

Impmon nodded sadly and lit the flame in front of his face again before letting it out, their faces masked by shadow. Their eyes were bright in the curling darkness. More thunder boomed overhead and the air lightly humid. A chill breeze rolled past.

'I see your meeting with Henry and Terriermon didn't go so well,' Renamon eyed, turning to look out to the city's horizon. 'Terriermon was very amused when he told me what you did.'

'I… I know… I -' Impmon faltered, shame making his voice weak and hoarse. 'I can't keep doing this, Renamon. You've gotta help me out. It's driving me crazy.'

'What is it exactly,' Renamon queried, 'that is driving you 'crazy'?'

'Well it's… It's…' Impmon's cheeks went pink for a moment and even though Renamon couldn't see it, she could sense it in the air, hear it in his voice. The blush disappeared and Impmon and Renamon caught eyes.

'It's just funny, that's all,' Impmon said.

'You're going to have to do better than that,' Renamon said. 'What's funny?'

'I just… I hope that my secret admirer is the one I hope it is…' Impmon admitted and he looked tensely, daringly into Renamon's face. The fox's face didn't stir, and Impmon was a little unnerved. 'I just want them to know… that if it is them… that I'll figure it out.'

Renamon smiled curtly. 'I'm sure you will.'

And with that she disappeared, and Impmon listened in the air for any sign that the Digimon was lingering but couldn't smell or hear or sense her presence. She was truly gone. But then he looked down below to the heads of people and saw Renamon's Tamer. He knew Renamon was around somewhere, just out of reach.

Impmon stood and looked out to the city once more, keeping his eyes peeled for the furtive Digimon, but there was no sign. A thunder clap shook the bar he was standing on, but he kept balance; then it started to rain and thick heavy drops landed on his head. He climbed down the pole and into an alley, thinking that he probably ought to go home.

He curled up in a cosy spot against the brick wall next to a dog with light golden fur, ('Budge over and make some space, will ya?') and snuggled close to it, a companion for the night. He dreamt, and snoozed comfortably; the dog even licked his face. The night was busy, and the night was cold and wet, but in the alley with the dog he was warm and comfortable. He was safe.

*

The dog woke him by licking his face and Impmon brushed it away and got up, rubbing his eyes. The sky was blue and bright and he walked down the street and climbed over the fence, leaving the dog with its wagging tail behind.

('See ya 'round, buster…. or… who am I kidding, you're a dog… you don't understand me, do you?' His voice itched with uncertainty, but he walked away without a further glance.)

He remembered his encounter with Henry and Terriermon the day before. Having no opportunity to talk to Henry at school (too many kids) Impmon had followed him all and slipped into his bedroom window with some skilful climbing techniques. Both Henry and Terriermon had refused to speak at all and merely laughed when he got mad. When Impmon started to rummage through Henry's stuff and even start to question his younger sister and her Digimon, Henry got angry and made him leave. It wasn't a very enlightening experience for either party. Impmon sighed. He had a week to figure it out, and so far it didn't seem to be Takato or Henry's Digimon, or Susie's, Lopmon. Unless there were any other Digimon around, and they weren't lying, that meant that Rika and Renamon were left.

Impmon's insides quivered and shook with excitement. Could it be Renamon? The luscious fox _he_ had secretly admired for so long? He had only dreamed of the two together, but there was a connection between the two Digimon that was special. He only hoped Renamon understood… he really hoped…

'Impmon, now's the time to show who's boss. Go see Missy Rika and once she's out of the way, it's _Renamon_. It's _got_ to be Renamon… It can't be any other way. I mean, my Tamers wouldn't do something like this to me, we're friends…' Impmon talked to himself, like somebody half asleep, then frowned and - Smack! He tripped and landed squat on his face just before getting out into the main street. He got to his feet and groaned, rubbing his stinging face. He turned to look what he had overlooked. It was a box, wrapped in a ribbon… with a card.

Impmon picked it up; pink. Lots of pink. Part of him thought it was feral but if it _was_ Renamon, he didn't care what colour she chose. In fact, pink was kind of …

He blushed and opened the card which said "Impmon" on the front and "from your Secret Admirer" on the back. Sure enough, it was typed, and it only said one thing.

_The track is cold, and the road is thin. Don't be trapped by silly whim. _

'What does that means?' Impmon asked, thinking for a moment. Perhaps it would make more sense in the future, he thought, and placed it to the side, proceeding to pull away the yellow ribbons and open the pink box. Impmon pulled out the device in amazement. A gun… it was like Mako's gun that had broken a few years ago except it was a little larger, and a little more metal.

'_Amazing_,' Impmon's eyes grew wide and a grin split his face with exuberant cheer. 'Somebody who understand what a little Digimon like me likes to get!'

He held the metal in his hand and felt a surge of energy flow through his body. His sudden pride and confidence shot through his core. He felt the transformation fill his bones and turn his body to light, filling him with strength. The world around him disappeared and he felt his body growing taller and bigger. In a matter of seconds, Impmon had disappeared and was replaced with a handsome humanoid Digimon with leather as his main clothing accessory. Beelzemon stood in the alleyway and peered up to the sky, his gift in his hand. It had transformed beautifully, now more than three times the size and with a thousand times more power. He noticed a symbol on the handle that had appeared with the Digivolution; a yin-yang sign. His suspicions were confirmed. It _had_ to be Renamon. Those symbols were a part almost every evolution of hers; stamped across her fur like a talisman. He nudged the box away with his foot and picked up the card, pocketing it. With a determined grin, he spread his beastly wings and ran forward, leaping into the air and getting higher and higher with each powerful wing beat, Shinjuku just waking to the early sounds of birds and cars.

He was ready to show his girl just what he was capable of.


	4. Rika's Flight

_Argh. I originally wrote "Beelzemon" as "Beezlemon" the whole chapter so I had to go back and change it all again. Anyway, this chapter makes me understand the certain ship which kind of appears, but isn't really a ship in this story. Also, a reader, Impkat, drew a picture based off a scene in chapter 2! I was very flattered, and I want to show you all the picture because I really like it. :D _

Impkat(dot)deviantart(dot)com(forwardslash)art(forwardslash)Impmon-Questioning-Takato-155227547

Yeah, just replace the the things with the right symbol and it shoudl be okay. I'm really not liking coming up with chapter titles for this story... oh well. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit different to how I thought it was gonna go (I love it when characters take control of the story!)

* * *

When Beelzemon arrived at Rika's house, he let himself in by his own accord; instead of knocking down the front door he thought he'd have some common courtesy and fly straight into the garden. He sat on a rock and peered into the pond for a moment, before feeling a presence beside him.

'Renamon,' Beelzemon's rough voice grated, and he looked fiercely into the eyes of his one and only love. The fox was perched delicately on a rock next to him, her slender paws holding her body straight up as she held him in her gaze. Beezlemon wasn't sure what she was thinking; she always held a straight face. He cleared his throat and stretched back, resting the gun against his knee and smirking at the Digimon. 'What do you think of my new gun?'

Renamon looked at it plaintively, her facial expression unchanging.

'I've seen larger.'

Beelzemon's cheeks burned pink for a moment so he shoved the gun in Renamon's face.

'Don't you think this is worth some observation? Don't you think it looks familiar? Doesn't this,' Beelzemon adjusted his hold on the device so the yin-yang was showing, 'look like something you've seen before?'

His eyes darted over her purple gloves, and then back to Renamon's face. Her mouth twitched into a smirk.

'Ah, yes, of course,' she flexed her arms and wrists, glancing at the symbols decorated there, 'yes, Rika thought it would be a nice indicator.'

Beelzemon's heart skipped a beat.

'After all,' Renamon continued. 'I don't know what you're doing talking to me when your admirer is standing right behind you.'

Her eyes focused on something behind Beelzemon and before he could swing around, a pair of human arms flung around his neck.

'Guess who, knuckle brain!'

Beelzemon stood in alarm, confusion stabbing his flesh. Rika hung off him from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist. Beelzemon tried to pull her off gently but Rika simply held on tighter. Her body was warm and… human. It was not what he wanted.

'Get off!' Beelzemon growled, 'get off or I'll throw you off! I might even hurt you. You don't want that, do you?'

'Au contraire,' Rika breathed hot air into his ear, 'I want that very much.'

She laughed loudly and Beelzemon ripped her off like Velcro, holding her dangling out in front of him by the ankle. Underneath his amazement was disgust. What was she doing? And more importantly, what was she wearing?

She wore a short leather skirt and a high cut, tight fitting shirt. She wore black platform shoes and gloves, skull earrings and mascara.

'Think I'm sexy, big guy?' Rika smirked and crossed her arms, proudly. 'I knew you would. Now, we look perfect for each other.'

'No,' Beelzemon snarled, and he dropped Rika into the small koi pond. The fish scattered. Rika's fringe dripped over her face and she shook her head and flattened it against the top of her head, scowling at Renamon when she tried to help her up.

'Back off, Renamon,' Rika stood and stared Beelzemon down as she stood, her eyes resting too low for Beelzemon's comfort. 'This is my battle.' She took a few steps forward, water sloshing over the sides of the pond. Beelzemon took a few steps back, almost tripping on a rock. He leapt on to the grass, brushing off Rika's presence, scowling.

'You are a disgusting human being,' Beelzemon said, hatred piercing every word. 'You think you can seduce me? You are a fool for even trying.'

'Oh, no, Beelzemon, I'm not finished,' Rika countered, leaving the pond and dripping water onto the grass. 'If you do not accept me, then you will have to give back that gun of yours.'

She eyed the impressive machine in his hand, grinning, and Beelzemon twitched, staring determinedly at her.

'No.'

Why would Beelzemon do such a thing? It wasn't like Rika could have possibly forced it off him; he was too strong. He wouldn't willingly give it back; the gun was his power. It gave him the power, the _strength_ to Digivolve. Without the gun, he had no hopes of impressing Renamon. He had no hopes of winning her.

He glanced at the yellow fox eyeing him nonchalantly. How he longed to hear her thoughts!

Rika noticed Beelzemon's look and smirked, shaking her head in amusement. 'No, Renamon can't help you. She's here to help _me_. And speaking of which…'

Rika and Renamon's eyes locked, Rika nodded, and then Renamon swiftly vanished. Crap. Beelzemon was left with this delusional teenage girl who clearly enjoyed invading his personal space.

His options were quite clear: keep the gun, have Rika running after him, and have a chance to impress Renamon; or give the gun back, be Impmon, a weak purple midget of a Digimon and possibly lose his chance of impressing Renamon for good. But why would Rika give up so easily? What was in it for her? Rika was never the type to give up without a fight. He knew her type.

Beelzemon's jaw clenched as Rika approached, and he held the gun up and pointed it at her forehead.

'Come any closer and I'll blow your skull apart.'

Rika blinked, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the weapon, but smiling a little. 'Tough guy, huh? I like it when guys get rough,' Rika grinned. 'But what I really like,' she pushed the gun away, though Beelzemon pointed it straight back at her, 'is a tough guy being submissive to _me_,' she showed her sparkling white teeth, but Beelzemon didn't move a muscle, 'I know that you won't shoot, Beelzemon. I know you're not going to do that.'

'What makes you so sure, you little twerp?'

'Well, as you know perfectly well, I'm Renamon's Tamer,' she began pacing around the Digimon, the gun following her carefully, 'I know you won't shoot me, because I know you care about Renamon. You wouldn't like to see her sad, would you?'

Beelzemon hesitated. Rika knew she had got him, and she stopped and stared him dead in the eye.

'Besides, I know what you really are. You're a softie. You can tease and threaten people when you want to, but you would never really kill anybody, not a human, anyway,' she said. 'You're such a little baby, Impmon.'

'I'm not Impmon,' Beelzemon growled, anger and fury bubbling to an unpleasant boil. 'I'm Beelzemon!'

'Then stop hiding behind your lame-ass tricks!'

She did a swinging kick, knocking the gun out of the way. There was a tense silence as Rika walked towards him, arriving right in front of him, their faces inches away. Beelzemon held the gun limply in one hand, and then lodged it at his back. Moments passed, and they stared at each other. Just as Rika raised her hand, Beelzemon grabbed it tightly.

'You're not going to get me that easily, you little bitch.'

He pushed her away and leapt into the air, his wings beating, but just as he turned to fly away, there was a loud cracking noise, and a pressure around his left ankle. He looked down. Something had clasped around his ankle, and his eyes followed it.

It was a whip, and Rika was wielding it. She tugged, but Beelzemon laughed and beat his wings faster, with more powerful strokes, lifting her off the ground. Rika almost screamed, but she held on and looked stubbornly up at the Digimon. Instead of stopping, though, Beelzemon flew higher and higher, and further and further away from the ground. Soon they were two hundred meters up, Rika dangling from the whip clutching his boot.

'Say you're sorry like a good little girl,' enticed the Digimon. 'And I'll let you down without breaking all your bones.'

'You wish,' Rika said, but her eyes widened as the whip's grip on Beelzemon's boot got lose. The wind blew and Rika slipped lower off the leather she held onto. 'You wouldn't let me fall.'

'Would I?' Beelzemon offered, and he ripped the whip out from under him and held it out in front of him, peering down at Rika with the utmost revulsion. 'Would you like to say that again?'

'You wouldn't let me die,' Rika said, and although she felt confident about her words, she was frightened of the height, and she was frightened she would fall; her voice shook a little. 'And you won't admit it, but you really care about me.'

Although Beelzemon was used to feeling no ground at his feet, it was clear that Rika wasn't; especially when she didn't have Renamon around to save her. She was trying not to let her eyes fall and look below, unless she lost all sense of dignity. But she was a strong girl, Beelzemon figured. He had to hand it to her.

'You really care about us Tamers, deep down. I've seen it. We've all seen it,' Rika continued, and she tried to climb up the whip a little, managing only about a foot before stopping. 'That's why you won't let me fall.'

Beelzemon considered her for a moment, and then gave the whip a little shake, rattling Rika for a moment before holding her up so they were eye level.

'You're a real sweet girl, you know, under that rough exterior,' Beelzemon said in a gravelly voice, and he looked at the tiny dots below, the patch of grass of Rika's house, and back to the girl's face. Her hair blew in the wind and the water that had previously speckled her flesh was gone. 'So it's no wonder that you would know how to get into my head. We're more alike than we like to admit,' Beelzemon gave Rika a cruel grin, 'and that is why I know what's going on in your head right now, as you hang there at my hand, two hundred meters above Tokyo city.' He grimaced at the flash of fear that suddenly crossed her face, even though she tried to hide it. 'You don't like to show it; but you're really deadly afraid of heights, and even though your words sound good, you're really afraid that they're wrong. And you're afraid that when I drop you, that there will be no one there to help you. Because, Rika, my dear,' he pulled her close for a moment and then pulled her all the way out, his full arm's length, 'you're a loner, like me. You fear it, because you're afraid of your own thoughts, of the horrible, brutal, nasty things that appear there, and you worry. You worry so much, and it pains you, that it might be all true. Is it real? Or are you being paranoid? So you cut yourself off from other people to keep you from hurting others, but more importantly, so you don't have to hurt yourself from being with them. That is what you were like when we first met, and things haven't changed. Right now, you are frightened, and you can't hide from it. Sometimes you like to pretend that it's not there, that everything's fine but you know it's not. You're isolated, you're in pain, and you keep a harsh exterior so others don't find out. But Rika, my girl, it's real. It's very real.'

Beelzemon sighed for a moment and then peered at the girl. She was so weak and defenceless and she was hiding it from him with that glare, those cruel, emotionless eyes. But he could see right through it.

'We're actually quite lucky,' Beelzemon admitted, smiling a little. 'We have friends, we've got some great pals, and we care about them. We find ourselves getting better, and when we're alone, things aren't so bad. But it's when you're in a position where your mind and heart is fighting your natural instinct, that's when things get nasty; like now. Are you going to apologize for what you've done, or do you want to fall to your death?'

The wind blew and Beelzemon was suddenly aware of how pretty Rika was and how much effort she had put into her attire. He almost pitied her. Almost.

'No,' Rika said defiantly, and her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. 'I'm not going to apologize!'

'Then do you know what I'm going to do?'

'They're empty words; you're not really going to do anything. You wouldn't do anything unless you knew I was going to be okay. You wouldn't hurt me, and you wouldn't hurt Renamon,' her voice got louder as she continued. 'Do you know why I know that? Because you love me!'

'Maybe so,' Beelzemon admitted, and he shrugged, 'but it doesn't mean I feel any regret letting you fall.'

Rika thought for a moment that Beelzemon was lying, that it was a façade, that he wouldn't really let her fall, that all it really was was all a big stupid trick. But then she felt the whip slip out of his grasp and she knew she was wrong.

Beelzemon had let go.


	5. Should I Stay of Should I Go?

_Okay! Sorry for the SUPER-MASSIVE wait! I can only hope the wait is worth it. I had school and it was very hectic. The moment you give some work in or complete an exam... there's another one to study for or another piece of assignment to give in! It just seemed never ending. I know it could be heaps worse, and it will actually get worse as my schooling continues. I intend to finish this story before the end of my month long break, so you guys can have some peace of mind - and I can have some peace of mind having finally gotten the story out of my system!_

_I finally am happy with at least one chapter title of the story. This one. Should I stay or should I go? From the song by the same name by the Clash. The song really fits the story so well, this chapter in particular. I really love writing about Impmon and Beelzemon and Rika. I really connect with their characters sometimes and just... Ah. Heart. Ah heck. I just love this story._

* * *

Beelzemon stood staring at Renamon who held Rika in her arms having gently brought her to the ground. Renamon and Beelzemon stood meters apart with their eyes locked. As if they were daring the other to move or speak first, they stood, steady, like at a shoot-off. But Rika broke the silence.

'You're an idiot,' Rika said, speaking directly to the Digimon who had let her fall. 'I thought you were smarter than that, but you're a real moron. Some improvement of Impmon you are, you can't even think straight!'

'Who are you calling a moron?'

'I'm calling you a moron, because you - are - a - MORON!' Rika yelled, raising her fist and taking a step toward the Digimon. 'Or are you so dumb that I have to repeat it?'

Beelzemon steadied himself and scratched the back of his head wearily. He was sick of all this.

'Whatever, I don't have time to waste playing with you,' Beelzemon said. 'Go back to school, little girl.'

Rika exchanged a look with Renamon as Beelzemon turned around; as if they were speaking telepathically. Then she sprung forward one final time, tearing the front of her shirt and tugging on Beelzemon's arm to make him turn around.

'How about saying that again?' Rika demanded, puffing her chest out and glaring at Beelzemon. '"Little girl"? Look at me! Do I look like a little girl to you?'

Beelzemon's eyes filled with pain and weariness. He spoke assertively.

'Don't touch me.'

'Why?'

'Put some clothes on.'

'Why? Afraid to admit that you might actually like me?'

'No. I have no interest in you. You're a stupid teenage girl and you should put your goddamn clothes back on and go back to your goddamn school and study like a goddamn little girl.'

The fear that had filled Rika's eyes back in the sky returned. Beelzemon had had his final word. Silence filled the yard as an aura of deep suffering surrounded the two of them, but Beelzemon most of all. It hung like a dark shadow, like his own personal storm was brewing quietly around him; ready to take him away like dust in the wind. He turned and beat his wings, taking himself into the sky once more. He looked back down at the ground and at Renamon and Rika one more time, his insides filled with disappointment, before he turned in the air and flew away.

As he flew, the growling grumbling pit inside his stomach grew and steadily reached his throat like vines around a fence. A horrendous lump grew in his throat and he prayed he could spit it out, but he knew better. It wasn't that easy. His eyes stung and his heart throbbed dully and stutteringly in his chest as if it were crying out before his eyes could. Tears reached his eyes and his voice was hollow. His throat ached, his muscles clenched and shuddered in pain. Heartbreak and distressed rolled into one. And the tears finally leaked out of his eyes and rolled down his face. Wipe as he would, he could not stop the steady stream once it had started. He struggled to keep control of himself. The best he could do was cry in silence. His anger was always loud and boisterous, his irritation loud and clear. His sorrow slow, his despair strong. His heartbreak was a struggle with his very being.

_How could it have been Rika?_

He was so certain it was going to be Renamon waiting there for him. Rika and Beelzemon had something in common. Their suffering was great, and their sorrows strong. They both hid the part of them that hurt the most, and they bore that burden with a steady head and a wearied soul, battered and bruised. Rika... Why did it have to be Rika? Rika! Of all people. She was sweet if you got on her good side. She was a clever kid, and a bold one too. It would make sense that she would fall in love with someone like him if she saw her own qualities inside of him. It would be the ultimate comfort, the ultimate save... but why would she want to do that? He was a Digimon, and she was a human. It just didn't make sense. Beelzemon remembered his speech he gave Takato and Guilmon earlier on. Of course, it _could_ work... but he wanted to be with Renamon... not with Rika.

Why was Renamon so calm anyway? Normally she would have butted into a thing like that but instead she just stood there...

Beelzemon's wings propelled him toward Ai and Mako's house.

He felt sorry for Rika. He understood perfectly how it felt to be rejected. He understood her perfectly. He wiped his face again. It hurt like hell. He knew Rika must have tried so hard, and that such a kindred soul should reject her? It was beyond fair, it was agonizing.

His chest hurt. And he realized that he ought to give Rika another chance. Maybe if he was sensible... then maybe she would be sensible too. It wouldn't be so annoying then. Maybe he could have a chat to Rika too, maybe. Maybe he could learn more about Renamon through Rika? After all, they became partners for a reason and they had to get along somehow.

_Renamon..._

'Renamon... why must you do this to me?' Beelzemon growled. 'Why, Renamon? _WHY_?'

Some pigeons down below flew away in fright of the noise. Beelzemon flew down and into an alleyway and leaned his back against a wall, his knees up to his chest and his head bent down. He sobbed into his hands. He didn't feel like Beelzemon. He didn't feel like Beelzemon at all. Beelzemon was supposed to make him feel strong... Suddenly, there was a clatter and the Digimon looked behind him. The gun with the yin-yang stared at him from the dirty floor, and Beelzemon realized that he was no longer Beelzemon, but Impmon. The tiny purple Digimon looked at his hands and cried out. He wailed and screamed and kicked and punched the wall, tears streaming down his little face. The gun..._ the gun!_ The fucking gun.

He remembered what Rika said.

_'If you do not accept me, then you will have to give back that gun of yours.'_

He had to do it. He had to go through with it. It was the only way. Impmon sniffled and picked the gun up, crawling across the ground with it clinking in his hand.

_God help me_, Impmon thought desperately. _God help me and make Renamon realize I love her._


	6. Waterloo

_Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war. Waterloo, promise to love you for ever more. Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to._

_Ahh... ABBA. Anyway, the next chapter! I'm really going to miss this story when it finishes, it really digs into the heart of the matter. Sniff..._

_

* * *

_

Beelzemon stood outside Rika's bedroom the next day and knocked on the door. When Rika came out wearing her school clothes he was staring at the wood boards and holding some flowers out in front of him. She looked utterly perplexed.

'These are for me?'

'Yeah.'

'There's still dirt on them,' Rika noted, unimpressed, as she took them.

'Yeah, sorry,' Beelzemon confessed. 'I pulled them out on the way here.'

Beelzemon's heart perked up at the sound of Renamon's voice on his right.

'Judging by yesterday's performance I wouldn't have expected you to come back,' Renamon said calmly, and Beelzemon lifted his head and looked at her and then to Rika.

'I decided it was unfair on Rika,' Beelzemon told Renamon, deciding that honesty would be the best way to go in this situation. Then he looked at Rika. 'I know my behaviour was rude yesterday, and I want to make it up to you by taking you out on a date.'

Rika eyed Beelzemon suspiciously.

'How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? You might try to throw me off a building or something.'

Beelzemon was angry.

'I picked you some goddamn flowers, now do you want to take me on a date or not?'

Rika was stunned for a moment, but then she laughed. 'I was joking, dummy.'

Beelzemon sighed.

The girl smiled a little. 'Hey, did you want to go out now?'

'Now's as a good time as any,' Beelzemon admitted. Rika nodded.

'All right, just let me get dressed.'

'No. Just come in your school clothes.'

'That'll look weird,' Rika rejected. 'I won't be five seconds, don't worry.'

'Whatever. Hurry up.'

Rika raised an eyebrow at him as he folded his arms. She shut the door in Beelzemon's face. Renamon was apparently amused and she walked around behind him, pacing back and forth.

'A pity date? My, my, Beelzemon, you really are a softie.'

'Shut up,' Beelzemon said, his cheeks going pink. 'I only did it because – I want to do it because- '

'Because what?' Renamon said sternly. 'You have been vague the entire time. Your actions toward Rika say no, but your voice says yes. Tell me, Beelzemon. What are you trying to hide?'

Beelzemon didn't know what to do. What could he do? If he told Renamon the truth, Rika would find out and take the gun away and he would be dumb little Impmon again. It wouldn't do. Renamon wouldn't be impressed, and neither would Rika at that. Rika would keep Renamon far away from him.

But judging by the way Renamon looked now, she wasn't impressed, anyway. She was suspicious, clearly interested in what he was doing. But it made sense; she was Rika's partner after all. She wanted to protect her.

'Well, if you're not going to tell me…' Renamon said, walking down the hall, 'then have fun on your date, little Impmon.'

She had struck a nerve. Beelzemon exploded in retort.

'I'm not Impmon!'

Renamon turned to face him for a moment.

'You look like Impmon to me.'

She offered Beelzemon a cruel smile then disappeared around the corner. Beelzemon was stunned... He was ready to go home. Renamon was obviously not interested in Beelzemon, and if she thought Impmon was so weak then she wouldn't be interested in him then either. It was a Catch-22 and he didn't like it one little bit. He was ready to tear himself to shreds.

The shadowy gloom loomed over him, and when Rika opened the door, she noticed it.

'What's wrong?'

Beelzemon looked at Rika. She wore light blue earrings and the same nice coloured dress. She still wore her boots though. It was a lot more charming and sensible than her outfit yesterday. Perhaps she figured she ought to take it a bit more slowly. _Well,_ Beelzemon thought, _that could work._

'Are you deaf, Beelzemon?' Rika asked. 'I asked what's wrong?'

'Oh,' Beelzemon said. 'It's nothing.'

'Like heck it's nothing. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?'

'No,' Beelzemon said. 'No, I'm not.'

He looked her over once more.

'You look pretty though.'

Rika smiled faintly, and Beelzemon offered her an arm. Rika took it. Beelzemon folded his wings behind his back so they couldn't be seen.

'Where do you want to go?' the Digimon asked.

'Good question,' Rika admitted. She paused for a moment. 'Hey, how about we get hamburgers and eat them by the tunnel in the park?'

'You're satisfied with something so simple?'

'Sure. I'm hungry. I don't feel like going to any dumb Restaurant, anyway.'

'Then why did you dress up?'

'Well…' Rika frowned. 'I guess because I wanted to impress you.'

For the first time, Beelzemon saw her blush. But she seemed determined to hide it, and stared at the ground. Suddenly, she reached up and took her hair out and it flowed over her shoulders. She was really quite pretty, Beelzemon decided. Perhaps relationships between Digimon and humans weren't such a bad idea, after all. It's not like he didn't look particularly human himself. They would fit in fine.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' Rika demanded. 'Let's go.'

* * *

They sat on the edge of a bridge, looking out to Shinjuku city across the park. The tunnel was down below and glowed a brilliant red colour. Beelzemon ate his burger and rest his arms on the bars, looking dolefully at Rika eating. She soon finished, and then sighed, resting her arms on the bars like Beelzemon. The sun was starting to set and was staining the sky orange and purple. The light shone on their faces, and Beelzemon tentatively draped an arm around Rika's shoulders. Rika looked at him and frowned.

'Why are you doing that?'

Beelzemon, equally morose, looked at her.

'Don't you want me to?'

'No, I don't.'

It was a strange thing to hear from her, and Rika determinedly avoided his eye. She looked in pain.

'Well, why don't you tell me what's wrong?' Beelzemon asked. 'I thought you wanted to go on a date with me. I thought this is what you wanted.'

Rika was silent. She lifted his arm off from around her and then looked at Beelzemon studiously.

'Why don't you tell me what's wrong with you, first? I asked first, after all. Hours ago. Why don't you tell me?' Rika said.

Beelzemon sat up and leaned back, staring at the sun for some long moments, deciding how to say it. She was right, after all. She had a point.

'I'm worried Renamon might not approve of our relationship.'

It was true, but maybe not in the way Rika would understand.

Some pigeons flew across the sky to perch in a tree nearby.

With Rika, it was silent. When it wasn't noisy, it was silent. The two of them felt at a strange ease together. They felt comfortable. It was like they were looking into a strange mirror. Digimon/Human. Male/Female. And then they were looking at the same person deep inside. They understood each other perfectly. It was also why they couldn't hide things from one another.

'She thinks it's funny,' Rika said. 'Renamon thinks our relationship is funny.'

'Why is that?' Beelzemon asked.

'Because she doesn't believe we belong together.'

Beelzemon was confused. What kind of thinking was that? If anything, they were perfect together. But that was it. They were perfect together. They couldn't ever be anything more than friends, because it was just so unreal. Or could it? Could it work? It didn't make sense. He was in love with Renamon, not Rika. Rika was always in the background with that look in her eye, that look that said:_ I understand yo_u. But it was a companionship… it was something they didn't admit to eachother, something they never did. Until recently, that is, when Beelzemon held her above Shinjuku, threatening to drop her. And he did. He loved Rika, but not in the same way he loved Renamon. Renamon excited him; he didn't know Renamon. With Rika, he knew her all along, because he knew himself just as well. But why would Renamon disapprove of the two being together? She didn't do a thing when Rika was throwing herself at him the day before. It just didn't add up.

'Why does Renamon think that?' Beelzemon asked. 'Rika, why would Renamon think that?'

But Rika was silent.

'What's _wrong_, Rika?'

'You don't love me. You should give back that gun,' Rika mumbled in defeat. She continued staring at the ground. 'You know it's true. Don't lie. Why else would you take me out on a pity date? You care about me, sure, but you don't love me like you love Renamon. It's obvious.'

Beelzemon was still.

'What did you say?'

'Do you need me to repeat it to you again?' Rika snapped. 'You heard what I said. Stop trying to pretend you don't understand.'

Beelzemon was stupefied. Why was he so stunned?

'I heard you and Renamon talking when I was in my room. How couldn't I? You don't care. You just care about impressing Renamon with your good manners. But even she's not buying it. You're full of shit, Beelzemon. You're a total coward. Gun or no gun, you don't have the guts to be honest to yourself.' She finally looked up at him and glared. 'Prove me wrong. You love Renamon. This whole time you love Renamon. It's clear as day. I'm not a moron, I can see.' Rika's voice was shaking. 'If you love me so much, then why don't you kiss me.'

Beelzemon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Why did you throw yourself at me so much if you knew I loved Renamon?'

Rika's eyes narrowed.

'You're not being honest to yourself, Beelzemon. Tell me right now that I'm right, and I'll back off. But I'll be taking the gun with me. You're a fool, Beelzemon. A blind fool. Do you think Renamon is the type of Digimon to be impressed by looks? Do you think she would be impressed by you being all big and macho? You know she doesn't because you know how she talked to you back at my house. She called you Impmon. Well, right now, Beelzemon, she's right. You are Impmon. Because it's not your looks or muscles that make you strong, it's your will – it's your inner-strength. That's how Digimon normally evolve, but no, you have such low self-esteem that you have to get a goddamn gun to make you evolve. You have to have some sort of trophy that puts you above all the rest. So what if you can kill people if you have a gun? What do you think Renamon cares if you have a gun? She gave it to you because she thought it would make you happy – she thought her gifts would give you the courage to speak to her and be honest! She thought you would finally get the guts to do something right. But no, you're a moron, Impmon. You're a total moron. You're an idiot. You're a fool. You're a total wimp.'

'What was that at the end? You said Renamon sent me those gifts?'

Beelzemon could hardly believe what he was hearing. It was all so unreal.

'Yes, she sent you those gifts, you nutcase! It wasn't me! Why would I? Am I the type of person to send gifts? No! I guess Renamon isn't either but she thought it would be a fun experiment. Didn't you ever figure out what the last letter meant? Why would I have written that? Why would I? It doesn't make any sense!'

Beelzemon thought back to the last letter he had received. The one that came with the gun. He pulled it out of his pocket.

_The track is cold, and the road is thin. Don't be trapped by silly whim._

'This?' Beelzemon said. 'But what does this mean? It's a riddle, isn't it?'

'Yes, it's a riddle.'

'Those gifts weren't sent by you?'

Rika laughed. 'Actually, they were. Renamon got me and others to send them, but she got me to write them and stuff. She said it needed a human touch. Well, I guess it's what you got. But I wouldn't write a riddle like that.'

'Renamon was referring to you?'

'"Don't be trapped by silly whim."' Rika repeated, nodding. 'Yeah, she was talking about my crazy act yesterday.'

'"The track is cold"…' Beelzemon muttered. 'That could mean it was kind of like… uh…'

'Like the 'hot-cold' game. Where you have to find something and it's either hot, as in close, or cold. Cold means it was totally off track,' Rika continued. 'I think the next bit means-'

Beelzemon looked at the letter again.

'It means that it would be tricky. "Thin" maybe meaning that I was walking on thin ice? Or… just meaning that it's tricky to walk on?'

'Probably. It also rhymes,' Rika said, repeating the riddle again. '"The track is cold, and the road is thin. Don't be trapped by silly whim." Renamon is pretty smart, isn't she? She was hoping you would figure it out on your own, but I guess this was a last resort.'

Rika smiled and looked at the ground again. It was starting to get a bit dark.

'Well, Beelzemon… I guess you better take me home.'

Beelzemon's heart was racing. The blood was rushing through his ears. It was all starting to sink in. Renamon had sent the gifts. That meant… did it mean…?

'Does she… does it mean she…' Beelzemon's voice cracked with emotion, with glee, with gratitude. 'Does it mean she…?'

'Loves you?' Rika finished his sentence for him. 'Yes… Yes, it does.'

Beelzemon was in awe. His insides shone, he felt light filling him. He was no longer afraid, he was no longer… _he had a chance!_ Rika had put him off from the truth when he had come to see Renamon, but that was just a trick! It was just to see how strong he was, what strength of will he had to tell _Renamon_ he loved her. Well… He could tell her now. Rika was right, he _was_ a moron.

'Renamon also wanted me,' Rika said, 'to test you one last time.'

Rika looked deep into Beelzemon's eyes and saw that even though his eyes were filled with such happiness and hope, there was also the type of pained weariness she knew so well. That love could bring a soul such joy was truly amazing. But how amazing was it, really? She had to check. Beelzemon's happiness faded for a moment and Rika knew what she had to do.

She looked where the gun was stashed behind him, and held out her hand.

'We had a deal, buddy. If you didn't accept me, you would have to give back the gun.'

Rika looked at him earnestly and Beelzemon reached behind him tentatively and held the gun in front of him. It was Renamon's gift. But her love was a gift too. The pain that had previously wrecked havoc on his chest had lifted considerably. He took a deep breath. The moment of truth. He placed the gun into Rika's hand, and let go.


	7. The Final Test

He let go. All of a sudden, milliseconds became seconds and seconds became minutes. It seemed that time had slowed down to witness the one moment in full detail. What would happen? Would the Digimon lose of his trophy and his pride turn him back to Impmon, or would his newfound strength give him the ability necessary to stay in his Digivolved form? It was a concept Impmon had struggled with, but now, as Beelzemon…

'Rika…' Beezlemon muttered, very still. He looked from his hand to hers and then met her gaze. 'Rika…'

'You did it,' Rika said, staring at Beelzemon. 'Oh my God, Beelzemon. You did it!'

She flung her arms around Beelzemon's neck, embracing him. She pulled away and breathed with relief.

'About time,' she said. 'It's about time, Beelzemon.'

'Yeah. I think so too,' Beelzemon muttered, standing to his feet and helping Rika up too. 'Rika, I have to thank you.'

'Thank me? What for?'

'For helping me with this.'

He looked down at himself. It was him, just him. But he had control of his Digivolution now. It wasn't about looking good, it was about inner-strength. And whether he was Impmon or Beelzemon, it would be there. He was free, he was truly free.

Beelzemon bathed in himself for a moment. It was true, it was real. It wasn't a dream.

'Rika,' Beelzemon turned to Rika. 'Thank you.'

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Rika looked up at the sky. It was twilight, and starting to get very dark.

'Oh, what are we doing goofing around like a bunch of idiots? You have to take me home!'

'Oh. That's right,' Beelzemon said.

It was twilight now, and the street lamps were turning on. Beelzemon spread his wings and kneeled, inviting Rika into his arms.

'It'll be quicker this way,' Beelzemon urged. 'Hurry up.'

Rika looked uneasy.

'Don't worry, I won't drop you. I'll make sure you're safe,' Beelzemon said, but when Rika didn't move he moved toward her and scooped her up into his arms. She held the gun, tightly, and her eyes widened.

'Beelzemon… Let me down!'

'It's just flying. Don't tell me you're scared?'

But she was.

'You're going to be fine,' Beelzemon encouraged. 'Do you think it'll look good if I brought Renamon some dead Rika home?'

Rika laughed, and Beelzemon spread his wings. Rika squeezed her eyes shut and gathered her body together. Beelzemon held her tight, as if he were holding a child, as they flew into the air.

'See? It's not so bad, is it?'

It was very dark. The city lights could be seen like stars in the sky. They flew in the dark, in the cold, in the wind. They flew in silence, before they started to fly down. As they flew towards Rika's house, Beelzemon spoke to Rika about her fear of heights.

'Rika,' Beelzemon said in his gruff voice. 'The reason why you were frightened before when you were just dangling by a thread was because you were frightened I was going to kill you. You were sure I wouldn't, but dropping you like that made you lose trust in me. The thing is that you knew all along. You were frightened you were wrong; you were frightened in yourself. You lost trust in yourself. But you can trust me… I knew Renamon would save you, but I was trying to frighten you away from me.'

Rika huddled herself up to Beelzemon's chest. She was freezing cold.

'Rika, just promise me that you won't be so scared. Promise me.'

'Scared of what?'

'Of you.'

Rika didn't answer for a while. They were getting lower. Soon, they landed in Rika's backyard by the koi pond. The lights were on behind them. Beelzemon let Rika to the ground and Rika turned to him and then hugged him.

'Only if you promise not to be afraid of yourself either.'

The two looked at each other, then Rika walked toward the lit corridor and Renamon appeared out of thin air. Rika held the gun out toward her and then nodded toward Beelzemon. Beelzemon could see they were talking, but he couldn't hear them. Renamon didn't keep her eyes of Beezlemon though, and Beezlemon did the same. He just stood there on the grass in the near darkness. Was Renamon going to walk over here or was he supposed to walk over there? It was the latter. Renamon stood, waiting, and Rika winked at Beelzemon and went into her bedroom. She would probably be eavesdropping.

Step.

Step.

Renamon _loved_ him. _Him_. And not just because of his Digivolution, but because of Impmon too. They were truly the same thing, he was just too proud to see it before.

Step.

Step.

He reached the corridor. Into the light.

Step.

Beelzemon cleared his throat as he stood before Renamon. Adrenaline pounded through his veins. The yellow fox stood before him, eyeing him cautiously, like she always did. Beelzemon cleared his throat again.

'Renamon,' he said. Renamon gave a small nod to show she was listening.

'Renamon, I love you.'

There was a long pause, and then Renamon smiled.

'I was wondering how long it would take you.'

She looked pleased and Beezlemon let out a weary sigh, mildly relieved.

'Yes, well, I got it in the end, didn't I?' Beelzemon said, and showed her his hands to show there was no gun in them and turned around to show it wasn't stashed at his back. Then he turned back to the fox Digimon and grinned with the dark nature Impmon and Beelzemon were famous for. 'It's been weird, I can tell ya.'

Beelzemon fumbled in his pockets and pulled out the letter Renamon had made Rika make.

'It was very clever,' Beelzemon admitted. 'I only wish I hadn't been so blind to have seen it myself.'

'You seem to have gotten the message quite well, though' Renamon said silkily, and her tail whipped from side to side, and she smiled. 'I'm proud of you, Beelzemon.'

Renamon's face drew nearer and Beelzemon touched the side of her face with one hand, running it to the end of her ear, the other wrapping tight around Renamon's waist and pulling her close up against him, his fingers slipping through her fur. She was so warm, he only hoped he didn't freeze her. But he had to do his best.

As Beelzemon kissed her, he didn't notice Rika watching from her room through a slit in the door and he didn't even hear her going to make a phone call to Takato and Henry, telling them the news; that Renamon's plan was a success. He didn't need to. Renamon was finally his, and he had finally gained Renamon's trust and approval. Their mouths pulled apart again, and Beelzemon opened his eyes… only to find he was a lot shorter. He was Impmon. Renamon was kneeling in front of him, her eyes shining and fur glowing. Impmon couldn't believe his luck, couldn't believe what a beautiful creature she was. He adjusted the red kerchief around his neck and looked into Renamon's eyes. She smiled.

'Impmon,' she said softly, 'I am your secret admirer...'

There was a pause.

'And I love you.'

Renamon pulled him up into the air and held him in her arms. It was so warm and comfortable… Impmon closed his eyes, a smile forming on his face.

He finally was at peace.

* * *

_Aww._

_Just an epilogue left!_


	8. Epilogue

Impmon was sitting on Renamon's lap in the park in their little hide-out while Guilmon and Terriermon sat next to them, their Tamers in front. Rika was standing smugly behind Takato and Henry who stood in front of her.

'Well, well, look who finally decided to grow a brain!' Terriermon cackled at Impmon, bonking him on the head.

'At least I have one, little bunny,' Impmon snapped.

'Hey!'

'Hey, Mr Impmon,' Guilmon began, his voice reverberating in the cement hide out. 'Rika told us you could Digivolve without any toy guns now, can you show us?'

'Yeah, I would like to see this,' Henry admitted, crossing his arms. 'All this talk but no show. Come on, Impmon, show us what you can do.'

'Oh, come on, guys, don't push him!' Takato exclaimed. He suddenly looked sheepish. 'But I have to agree with the other guys, really. Will you show us, Impmon, please?'

'Oh don't beg,' Rika said. 'That just looks pathetic.'

'I thought you liked guys begging for you, Rika,' Takato teased, turning and kneeling at her feet before raising his head and laughing at Rika's face.

'Hey! That was all an act!'

'Was it?' Henry queried. 'I don't know, Rika, from what I heard you really seemed to enjoy it.'

Rika's face turned red like a beacon. 'Oh, just shut up.'

'Anyway, ignoring Rika for a moment,' Takato said, turning back toward Impmon. 'How about it?'

'Oh, fine, if you insist,' Impmon said. He jumped of the chair and then focused on Digivolving.

'WOW!'

'That's amazing!'

'Impmon - I mean, Beelzemon! You have to show me how to do that!' Terriermon exclaimed. 'Henry, could he teach us?'

'I don't know what good it would do. You have to turn back somehow, and I'm sure not sitting around waiting for it to happen.'

'Yeah,' Beelzemon said, sitting next to Renamon and wrapping and arm around her. 'Besides, you guys have D-Arcs for that sort of thing, don't ya? Eh?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Guilmon admitted sadly before perking up. 'But that is so cool!'

Beelzemon smirked. 'It sure is.'

Renamon shot up and appeared next to Rika. 'Anyway, I think I'll leave you boys for the moment. Rika and I are going to go out for awhile, if you don't mind.'

Beelzemon grinned bitterly. 'Yes, yes. Rika has priority.'

'You bet I do,' Rika said defiantly, grinning at Beelzemon. 'So don't get in the way.'

'I don't think I will. I will listen to your every command, Your Highness. My dear Ice Queen. My Digimon Queen.'

Guilmon, Takato, Terriermon and Henry burst out laughing. Rika blushed again. Renamon and Beelzemon smirked.

'You're all just so full of yourselves! it's unbelievable! Let's go Renamon.'

'Right behind you, Rika.'

Renamon and Rika departed swiftly.

'Ah...' Henry calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes and holding his stomach. 'I can't wait until she gets a boyfriend. By the way, did you tell Jerry, Takato?'

'Oh, yeah, I totally did. She was so excited. She said we should throw a party later,' Takato explained, as they relaxed in the cool cave. 'What do ya say, Beelzemon? Up for a party?'

'Eh. Why not. It's not going to kill me.'

'Yay! A party!' Guilmon cried out in glee, throwing its claws up in the air.

'Yeah, a party...' Beelzemon smiled. 'It's gonna be great.'

* * *

The End! What did you think? Leave a comment if you wish!


End file.
